Just Be Friends
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: ¿Solo somos amigos? ¿Esto hacían los amigos?


Just Be Friends.

¿Se supone que… Esto hacen los amigos? Peor aún. ¿Se supone que tu un adolescente, se interese de esa manera en un niño?

No, creo que no, pero… solo éramos amigos. ¿Cierto?

-Len, Len, ¡Len!- me llamaba mi peli azulado amigo.- Te estoy hablando, ¿Por qué me ignoras?

-Lo siento pequeño.- dije con una sonrisa.- Estaba pensando.

Se quedo callado y después por un momento en su bellísimo rostro infantil cruzo una sonrisa perversa. Se acerco a mi de tal manera que su cuerpo quedo tan pegado al mío que me tense al sentirle tan cerca. Sonrió con malicia y me susurro al oído:

-¿Estabas pensando en mi Len?- dijo con una voz sumamente Seductora.

-Ka...Ka…Kaito ¿Qué cosas dices?- dije totalmente nervioso

-¡no te espantes Len!- decía divertido por mi reacción y alejándose de mí.- Quizás si estabas pensando en mi…-susurro.

Ese niño era todo un peligro. Ya me lo habían advertido, pero indudablemente amaba _este _tipo de peligros.

Caminabas tranquilos esa tarde de abril, el atardecer de aquel día era excepcionalmente bello. Él regresaba de sus clases de cocina; mientras que yo, había terminado a tiempo mi trabajo final de la preparatoria. Ambos caminábamos ala par sin decir nada más que disfrutando de la compañía del otro aunque claro, mi pequeño amiguito disfrutaba alegre de su helado vespertino.

-Eh Len…-dijo dándole un lengüetazo a su helado.- ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

"_Quisieras que esa lengua probara otras cosas…"_ decía una voz en mi mente.

-Bien Kaito.- dije sonriendo.- Eh terminado los trabajos finales, así que ya estoy de vacaciones. ¿Qué tal te va a ti en tus clases de cocina?

-No es cocina.- dijo inflando sus pequeñas mejillas.- Es gastronomía. Me va bien.

-Te ves muy lindo cuando haces esas cosas Kaito.- dije divertido.

Seguí caminando sin percatarme de que Kaito se había quedado parado unos cuantos pasos atrás de mí. Voltee a verle consternado y me le acerque. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de él, me incline a verlo; cuando mis ojos estuvieron a la altura de los suyos, observe con detenimiento lo bello que era. Su cabello azul corto y rebelde le hacía ver un poco; solo un poco más grande de lo que era, sus bellísimos ojos azules eran mucho más preciosos que el mismísimo mar, su piel de porcelana me incitaba a tocarle para comprobar si era igual de suave y tersa de lo que se admiraba y su boca… aquella boca que comenzaba a hacer que mi pensamientos me traicionaran.

-¿Qué tienes Kaito?-dije regresando una vez más a la realidad.

-Nada.- bajo la mirada.- Nada Len.

-Kaito.- le tome de los hombros.- Somos amigos, ¿Cierto? Puedes contarme que sucede.

-¿Solo amigos?- murmuraste algo triste.

-¿Perdón?- dije incrédulo ante aquella frase.

En ese instante te veías tan frágil, tan tierno y tan hermoso, que solo tenía ese deseo compulsivo por abrazarte, consolarte y hacerte feliz de todas las maneras posibles. De pronto mi mente comenzó a procesar todos esos pensamientos _¿Len, eres idiota o que?_ Me preguntaba mentalmente. _¡Es un niño! ¡Es un niño y tú un adolescente! Y para mejorar todo… ¡ambos son hombres! ¿Cómo puedes estas pensando en eso? _

¿Los amigos no tienen esos pensamientos cierto?

Me percate del súbito cambio que tu rostro tuvo. Pasaste de ser ese pequeño frágil, de ser la presa, para convertirte en un niño temido, para ser… el cazador. Me miraste con lascivia, y eso me dejo consternado.

-Podemos ser más que amigos… Len.- dijiste acercándote a mí y rodeándome con tus delgados brazos.- Podemos…-decías cerca de mi boca, tu sabor mezclado con el del helado era exquisito.- ya sabes… ser _algo más_.- dijiste a unos centímetros de mis labios.

Mi cuerpo buscaba urgentemente tener ese tan deseado y anhelado contacto, pero mi mente me decía a gritos que me alejara que; al estar en uno de los callejones de la cuidad muchos podrían encontrarnos y mal interpretar todo esto.

Más a mi pesar me separé lentamente de él. Me zafé de su cálido abrazo y me puse de pie, mirándolo a los ojos en todo momento. Después, me gire y seguí caminando como si nada. Él tardo un poco en seguirme y en emparejar los pasos, siguió caminando en silencio sin mencionar una sola palabra por el resto del camino. Cuando llegamos a su casa, le deje en la entrada; me incline una vez más y le revolví aquel cabello tan hermoso.

-Nos vemos mañana Kaito, yo pasaré por ti.- dije tranquilamente.

-Len…-dijo completamente serio.- Mañana no podré verte.

Sentí una punzada en mi corazón. Trate de disimular mi reacción y mantuve mi sonrisa.

-Bueno, no importa, después te veré.- me levante y antes de irme a mi casa; que por cierto era la de un costado le pregunté.- ¿Por qué no puedes?

-Porque…-surco una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios finos.- Mañana tendré una… cita. Nos vemos

Dicho esto entro corriendo a su casa, dejándome a mi plasmado como un idiota en la calle. Tardé en reaccionar y cuando lo hice regrese en estado automático a mi casa. Mi cerebro no podía digerir las palabras que él me había dicho ¿Una cita? ¿Con una chica… O con un chico? Mi mente era un caos. Ni si quiera podía pensar con total claridad.

Al entrar a mi casa, mi hermana gemela me saludo como siempre, pero yo no respondí a su saludo. Al parecer no le importo, ya que era normal que después de que regresará de estar con Kaito, yo anduviera en las nubes. Mi madre por su lado, se percato de mi ligero cambio de ánimo.

-¿Te has peleado con Kaito?-pregunto directamente mi madre.

-No.- me limité a contestar

-¿Entonces? Se supone que son buenos amigos.- menciono mientras entraba a la cocina.

-Lo… somos; mamá.-dude por un momento.- Solo, que mañana no podré estar con él…

-Oh; ¿en serio? Se me hace extraño, siempre salen juntos en las tardes.- dijo completamente consternada mi madre.- ¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunto ahora preocupada.

-No mamá.- dije sentándome en un asilla del comedor.- tiene… una _cita_

Parecía que tan solo esa palabra quemara mi garganta al pronunciarla. Debía de confesarme a mi mismo, que me sentía de una manera totalmente terrible. Me sentía algo así como traicionado, olvidado o desplazado. ¿Es normal que un amigo sienta esto?

-¡Que bien!-dijo mi madre feliz.- Es un niño sumamente atractivo, ya era momento de que tuviera una cita con alguna chiquita de su edad.- después me miro algo más seria y hablo maternalmente.- ¿Cuándo piensas presentarme a una chica hijo?

-Mamá no estoy de humor.- dije levantándome de golpe de la silla y yéndome a mi cuarto.

Mi madre, solo se quedo callada y sin mencionar una sola palabra me dejo ir a mi habitación.

Ya dentro de mi cuarto y con seguro, comencé a quitarme el uniforme de la escuela y lo boté en algún rincón de mi habitación; me puse los shorts de mi pijama y me aplasté en mi cama a encender mi computadora portátil. Me olvide por completo de que, en la ventana de enfrente se encontraba la habitación de Kaito, y siempre que era de noche, ambos nos salíamos al balcón a platicar o cualquier cosa. Con tal de que ambos estuviéramos un tiempo juntos, no importaba lo que hacíamos. Volteé distraídamente hacía el balcón y divise con molestia que las cortinas azulinas de mi amigo se encontraban cerradas.

¿Qué le pasaba a ese niño?

Peor aún; ¿Qué carajos me pasaba a mí? ¿Por qué me sentía de esta extraña manera?

Podía escuchar la música que provenía de la habitación de él, y más coraje me daba. Mejor decidí ponerme los audífonos y sumergirme en la pantalla de mi laptop. Así pasaron las horas sin percatarme de que la noche se convirtió en madruga y la madrugada en un nuevo amanecer.

Fue hasta entonces que Rin entro en mi habitación.

-De nuevo estas pegado a la maquina esa.- dijo con fastidio.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunté quitándome los audífonos, aunque le escuche perfectamente.

-¡que sigues pegado a esta cosa! ¿Dormiste?

-No; ¿Algún problema?- dije a al defensiva estirándome en la cama.

-Solo te comportas así, cuando estás molesto.- dijo ella saliendo de mi habitación, y antes de cerrar la puerta me advirtió.- No te vayas a amargar por el simple hecho de que aquel niño no esté contigo hoy.

-No te…-me quede callado.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Pero ella ya se había ido.

Esto… era extraño. Sumamente extraño. Pero me daba igual.

Todo el día me la pase completamente solo; mi madre se fue a trabajar y hoy le tocaba rolar dos turnos; el de la tarde y el de la noche, mientras que mi hermana, regreso y se fue porque, iría a dormir a la casa de una amiga.

Sin despegarme ni un momento de mi laptop; me dedique a dibujar algunas cosas, a buscas trivialidades en internet y escuchar música a todo volumen. Como a eso de las siete de la tarde, tocaron la puerta. Pensaba en dejar que la persona que fuese tocara como idiota por el tiempo que quisiera; pero algo me dijo que me levantara de esa cama y arrastrara mis pies hasta la puerta. Sin mucha convicción me decidir ir escaleras abajo y ver quien osaba interrumpir mi día de completa holgazanería. Entre abrí la puerta y no había nadie, después algo molesto la abrí por completo y mire a los lados. No había ni una sola alma.

¿Me estaban jugando una broma?

-Bastardos.- murmuré.

De pura casualidad observe el suelo y ahí se encontraba una tarjeta color crema; la levante y mire de nuevo a los lados. No había nadie, me encogí de hombros la abrí y me quede pasmado por lo que decía.

"_Disfruta de tu postre te esta esperando en tu habitación; ya que no se dan dos veces_

_R"_

Ok; mi cerebro tardo en procesar la información, cerré la puerta lentamente y después me puse a razonar. "R" bueno, a la única persona que conocía con R era Rin, mi gemela. Y ella… ¿Sería ella? ¿Postre? ¿Habitación? Mi cerebro se atrofio de tanta información. Me quede meditabundo en medio de la sala, procesando esa nueva información que me había llegado, había olvidado por completo lo de "esta en tu habitación" hasta que un sonoro ruido provenía de él.

Recordé lo que decía la hoja y la volvía leer, en efecto, decía aquellas mismas palabras. Tome aire profundamente y camine lentamente hacía mi habitación. ¿Qué podría pasarme?

Supongo que nada malo…Creo.

Me detuve frente a mi puerta y trate de aguzar el oído; pero solo podía escuchar mi música a todo volumen, no se escuchaba algo más. Suspiré, ya estaba paranoico y quizás esa nota era una cruel broma. Sonreí por las estupideces que estaba pensando y entre a mi habitación.

.

.

.

-Hola… Len.- dijo su tierna y suave voz.

-Pero…-dije con un pie dentro de la habitación y otro fuera de ella.- ¿Kaito?

-¿sorpresa?- pregunto completamente sonrojado.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, me talle los ojos constantemente tratando de regresar a al realidad, pero era más que imposible, ahí en mi habitación para ser más precisos en _mi _cama, se encontraba sentado de rodillas mi mejor… para que negarlo, se encontraba aquel niño que ocupaba mis pensamientos todos los días.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dije saliendo de mi trance y cerrando la puerta por completo

-Yo…- bajo la cabeza y suspiro.- Lo siento, no quise molestarte

-No, no, no.- corrí hacía él y lo abracé.- Perdona, fui muy brusco. Mi pregunta es, ¿No se supone que estabas ocupado hoy?

-Si…-murmuro.- Estaba ocupado planeando todo esto… para ti…

-¿Para mi?- conteste incrédulo. El solo se limito a asentir.-Vaya…

-Hasta me puse esta tonta ropa que Rin, dijo que te gustaría.- dijo señalando sus ropas.

Y le observe mejor; Dios se veía tan, tan, tan tierno y tan _apetecible._ Vestía unos sencillos pantalones cortos color caqui, traía una camiseta azul y con algo especial: una bufanda azul. Una bufanda, que, precisamente yo le regale. Como toque final, traía unas orejas de gato, color azul, que combinaban muy bien con su cabello y sus ojos y aquel hermoso rubor que jamás había visto en él.

-¿Es la que yo te regale?- pregunte tomando la bufanda en mis manos

-Si…- murmuro.- ¿Te...Te… ¿Te gusta?

Me acerque a él y aspiré profundamente su aroma; siempre tenía ese característico olor dulce, un olor que te incitaba a seguir oliendo, a probarlo y a quedar impregnado de él por siempre; el se quedo quieto y cerro los ojos; yo lo miraba y sonreí feliz. Él no había tenido una cita con nadie, él, había hecho todo esto _ por mi_. LE di un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios y lo abrace.

-Gracias Kaito.- murmuré

El respondió efusivamente a mi abrazo; permanecimos así por un tiempo y después observé aun costado un bote de helado, con dos copas de nieve. Me aleje de él y tome una copa en mis manos.

-Gracias.- volvía repetir, me llevé un bocado de helado a la boca y lo disfrute; era helado de plátano, mi favorito.- Esta riquísimo.- dije feliz.

El solo me miraba absorto. No respondía y su boca estaba entre abierta; parecía que estaba pensando las cosas. ¿Hice algo mal? Realmente me sentía feliz de tenerlo ahí y de que él hiciera eso por mí, pero… ¿Por qué se quedo así repentinamente?

-¿Kaito?- pregunté dejando mi copa de nieve en la mesita de noche.- ¿Estás bien?

No me respondió. Me levante de la cama, y quite la laptop, la coloque en el suelo y me acerque lentamente a él –que por cierto solo me seguía con la mirada.- Me coloque frente a él y revolví sus cabellos, eso a él le molestaba y siempre reaccionaba… Aunque esta vez se quedo igual

-Hey, Kaito muévete, me estas asustando.- dije preocupado.

Después de cinco minutos en silencio, me miro y su rostro se enrojeció aún más; vaya se veía tan tierno con esas orejitas de gato y con ese rubor que…

-¡Len!- grito y se lanzo encima de mí.

Tardé un poco en procesar que era lo que sucedía, pero al sentir esos cálidos labios, con los cuales estuve soñando por mucho tiempo, comprendí lo que sucedía. Kaito estaba prendido de mi cuello y había juntado –por no decir estampado.- nuestros labios en un tosco beso. Sonreí contra sus labios, aquel niño podría sorprenderme de una y mil maneras.

Se alejo de mí y bajo la cabeza.

-Yo... yo…- tartamudeo.- No quería quedarme con las ganas, Len

Me reí, levanto la cabeza y se molesto, acto seguido infló sus mejillas y más me reí. Era tan adorable, se cruzo de brazos y me hizo pucheros.

-Búrlate pues…- decía enfadado.- Pero no quería quedarme con las ganas…

-Tranquilo dije más sereno.- tome su barbilla y le bese dulcemente.- Así se hace.

Él quedo perplejo. Después sonrió socarronamente y se abalanzo de nuevo sobre mí devorando mis labios. Vaya, y yo que pensaba que esté niño era mucho más _inocente_ de lo que aparentaba. Gustoso respondí a sus besos demandantes y profundice más el beso; nos acosté en la cama y con mis manos delinee el cuerpo de él. Solo se limito a jadear sobre mi labios ye so me fascino.

La música que emitía su boca, era tan magistral, que tenía ganas de seguirla escuchando por más tiempo. El me abrazo con mayor fuerza y finalizo el beso con pequeños y húmedos besos en las mejillas. Me acosté a un lado de él abrazándolo; y él enterró su cabeza en mi pecho.

Lo abracé mucho más fuerte… ¿Solo éramos amigos? Porque según yo… Los amigos no hacían eso ¿o si? Escuche claramente como Kaito inhalaba con desesperación mí, después escuché su respiración errática y un largo y sonoro suspiro.

-Te quiero; Len.- murmuro aun contra mi pecho.

Sonreí. También le quería y demasiado; pero no precisamente como a un amigo se le quiere; no, yo lo quería como algo más. Suspiro esperando mi respuesta, con delicadeza coloque mi boca junto a su oreja y susurre:

-También te quiero Kaito.

Permanecimos así abrazados por mucho tiempo, después ambos decidimos aprovechar aquel helado que él había traído. Vaya, si me gustaba el helado de plátano, ahora era una de mis fascinaciones, además de Kaito. El resto de la noche platicamos, experimentamos y nos profesamos aquel amor que ambos habíamos escondido por mucho tiempo.

Entrada la madrugada Kaito salto a su balcón y me miro… Feliz. Se despidió de mi con un beso y me sonrió, antes de entrar me miro y vacilo en preguntarme.

-Len…-dijo nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-¿Solo somos amigos?

-No Kaito.- dije sonriendo, y él sonrió mientras que en sus ojos se instalaba un brillo especial.- ¿Quieres que seamos más que amigos?

Asintió. Le bese en la mejilla y el se metió en su habitación. Regresé a la mía y me acosté en mi cama, en espera de que Rin llegará a abordarme con preguntas; oh si, mi hermana había tenido mucho que ver con esto, y se lo agradecía. Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse hasta que mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

A tientas lo tomé de la mesita de noche y miré; era un mensaje de Kaito. Como todo un estúpido enamorado, abrí el teléfono y leí su mensaje.

"_Solo somos amigos ante todos; pero tu y yo sabemos, que esto va más allá de una amistad. Te quiero Len._

_Kaito."_

Cerré el móvil y los ojos también, solo seriamos amigos frente a los demás, pero como él había dicho, esto iba más allá de una amistad.


End file.
